Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining program editing apparatus for editing a machining program to be used for a machine tool or the like, and a machine tool having the same.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a machining program is newly created, machining simulation or test machining using it is performed. Thereby, it is checked whether or not operation of a machine tool, cutting conditions, and the like designated by the machining program are appropriate, and an editing work is performed as required to correct the machining program. Further, there is also a case of editing an existing machining program properly to create a desired machining program.
As a machining program editing apparatus as described above, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-126975 proposes an NC apparatus in which a machining program being edited is displayed on a program edit screen, and by positioning a cursor at an editing point, the content of a command code is input using a character key.
However, in conventional apparatuses for editing a machining program including the invention of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-126975, as a hand position on a keyboard is checked each time an editing content is input, it is necessary for a user to move the eyes from the display screen of the machining program. As such, there is a problem that a time lag is caused until the eyes are back to the original position on the display screen so that it takes time for an editing work. Meanwhile, when a user attempts to perform editing without moving the eyes from the display screen, there is another problem that input errors are likely to be caused.
Further, a machining program is described using a special program language named NC code for performing numerical control on a machine tool, and various types of codes are prepared for the NC code. As such, to perform an editing work of a machining program, an advanced knowledge of the editing content according to each type of numerical control (NC) code is required. Even with such a knowledge, it is difficult to edit it rapidly and accurately.
The present invention has been made to solve such problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a machining program editing apparatus that enables a machining program to be edited accurately in a short time, and a machine tool provided with it.